My Light in the Darkness
by ShadowofaHeart
Summary: Sora, after returning from the KH2 adventure, is possessed by his Anti-Form every night. What happens when Kairi finds out, and the Darkness overcomes before her eyes? SoKai One-shot. Rated T cause... I don't even know...


**(A/N: I got more reviews! So here's another one-shot! :D Okay, so a few things on this:**

**1) I do not own 'Soren'. He belongs to Fatetinhour, who was kind enough to let me use him!**

**2) When imagining Soren, think about Vani (Vanitas). If you don't know who that is, then... oh well.**

**3) THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I READ YAOI! I COME UP WITH TOTALLY UNRELATED STORIES! GAH!**

**Alright, now that that's done... Enjoy!)**

* * *

**My Light in the Darkness**

Sora sighed as he looked in his bedroom mirror. The reflection showed a spiky-haired brunette boy around fifteen with blue eyes and tan skin. He wore his normal black jumpsuit, short black jacket, and huge black sneakers, along with his crown chain on his side and his trademark crown necklace. He gave a small fake smile, and realized: he looked … ordinary. Like himself. Like … the past couple of years just didn't exist.

But he knew it was all a lie. A soon as the sun went down, he wasn't himself at all. The Darkness overcame him. His Anti-Form was released, reaking havoc all over the Islands. There was nothing he could do, though.

'Sucumb...' the Darkness said in his head.

_Never. I'll never fall._

'You already have; you already do. Every night.'

"Grr … Leave me alone!" Sora yelled.

"Sora?"

The brunette turned to see his best friend, Kairi, in the doorway. She had auburn-colored hair and ocean blue eyes, with hints of violet at the center. She wore a pink strapless dress and white sneakers. "H-Hey, Kairi!"

"Who were you talking to?" she asked, concerned, as she approached him.

"U-Um... Ur... Myself..." Sorta.

She giggled. "Yourself? Are you really that lonely? And if you are, why are you telling yourself to leave you alone?"

"Um..." He looked down and bit his lip. Lying was never his thing. Especially not to her.

"I think you're hiding something from me."

"W-What? No! I-"

"_C'mon_, Sora! I know you by _now_. You always bite your lip when you're lying. And you never look me in the eye. And you're awful at lying. What's wrong?"

He sighed. Can't hide anything from her. "It's nothing, Kai. Just … a few voices in my head. Nothing to worry about."

She stared at him a moment, as if trying to decide whether or not she should believe him. Thankfully, she did, and nodded.

"Like Xemnas and Xehanort's Heartless? Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Well... not exactly..."

"Huh?" She cocked her head. "Then... what _do_ ya mean?"

"It's..." Sora scratched the back of his head nervously. "...The Darkness, that's for sure."

Anticipating a story, or at least a long explanation, Kairi moved to sit on his bed. He winced, noticing the messy condition of not only the bed, but his entire room. Books, clothes, and food cluttered the floor. And he couldn't exactly blame the Anti-Form for that... He blushed a little, but she didn't seem to notice, and didn't seem to mind the mess on the bed, either. "Go on; I'm listening," she told him.

"Well, you know how I … became a Heartless for you, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Some of the Darkness stayed with me when I came back. Now, every night, my Anti-Form comes out. Soren."

"You know his name?"

"I guess... I can't get rid of him. I can't control him. _He_ controls _me_. I don't know what to do." Sora's shoulders slumped in defeat as he continued to stare at the floor.

"You said this happens ever night?" Kairi asked, catching a glance at the window. Sora didn't notice, his gaze too intent on the ground.

"Uh huh. As soon as the sun goes down. Why?"

"Cause it's dark now."

His eyes widened. "What?" He rushed over to the window, unwilling to believe his eyes. When he turned back to her, panic and fear were in his eyes.

"Get out," he whispered. "Get out of here. I can't control it, Kairi." His voice was slowly rising. "It's coming! Run!" He gripped his head. "Go! Now!"

Kairi watched in horror as her best friend fell to his knees in pain. A dark aura surrounded him, then went straight into his heart. His appearance began to change. His hair, skin, everything, turned black. Wisps of Darkness flew from his body. His fingers grew into claws, his teeth into dangerous fangs. He bent over to walk on all fours. Then he looked at her. His once blue eyes had turned a golden yellow, glowing from his face. The redhead saw the fear and anger this creature held. This creature that made Sora captive. But... it was still Sora.

"Sora?" she said quietly.

The Heartless shook his head. "S-So...re-n. Sor-en. Soren."

"No. You're Sora. My best friend."

The Heartless spoke with more force. "Soren!"

"I'm not afraid of you. Let Sora go."

"He needs … me. To … survive."

"No. You're keeping him captive. Let him go!"

It hissed and growled, then stood up normally. Kairi silently wished he hadn't. He was way taller than her, at least more than Sora was. He gave her an evil grin, revealing the sharp fangs.

"What are _you_ gonna do about it?"

Kairi summoned her Keyblade and pointed it at his chest. "I'm not afraid to do this."

"Oh really? What if you hurt _him_? What if he dies? What if he again becomes a Heartless, but this time doesn't return? You'd have cursed him to be with me _as _me. _Forever_, not just at night."

This made her hesitate, and he used this opportunity to his advantage. He laughed evilly. "Oh, and I know _all_ about your little 'crush'. Would be a shame if something happened to him, now wouldn't it?"

Her eyes widened slightly, then she glared at him. "You leave Sora alone!"

"Girl, you are no match for me, Soren, the Anti-Form."

"Sora is."

"Obviously not. He falls every night, doesn't he? I control him at this very moment."

"Sora's still inside there, I know it. I also know that he's fighting you even now."

"Ridiculous," Soren sneered. "Even if he was, he wouldn't succeed. I am too powerful."

"Then why haven't you attacked me yet?" Kairi took a deep breath, then said something she remembered Sora to have said once. "The heart may be weak, and sometimes, it may even give in. But I know, that deep down, there's a light that never goes out!"

He paused, thinking. "That means nothing."

"Then try. Try to attack me."

He glared at her, golden eyes narrowing. But he didn't move.

"See?" she continued. "I know Sora's still there. He wouldn't hurt me."

"K-Kairi?"

That voice. It wasn't Soren's. "Sora?"

"Why? Why did you stay?"

"Because, Sora …" she said, smiling. "I promised."

_Don't ever forget: Wherever you go, I'm always with you._

Soren/Sora's eyes widened, then a smile, a true, real smile, came to his face. "Thank you, Kairi." She watched as his body changed back to normal, hair turned its natural brown color, the Darkness disappeared, and the golden eyes gave way to sapphire blue.

**_"You'll always be my Light in the Darkness."_**


End file.
